The Life Of A Victor
by WeeMadArthur
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of all the victors of Panem's Hunger Games. The highs, the lows and the unexpected, little moments that make up the lives of the 75 winners of the Hunger games.
1. On your marks, Get set, Go

**Hi, I got this idea after reading 75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots which is a really good read. This however doesn't solely focus on a victors games this takes a snapshot of a victors life whether it be their own games, someone else's or something else entirely. Here are the first 10 I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcomed.**

* * *

**1st hunger games**

**District 4, male: Calico Poole**

**Won aged 17, died aged 71**

**Snapshot: 1st hunger games**

We were the oldest and strongest three in the games, all 18 all scoring above 8, and from what I learnt over the last few days all here because of our parents actions. We are all from different districts, me from 4, Kieran from 8 and Guy from 11. As the oldest we had made a pact to work together and get this thing over with as quick as possible, we kept each other alive for 8 days but now they were dead. I stand there blood dripping off my sword the two bodies of my former allies at my feet.

A crackle erupts around the arena moments after Kieran's cannon goes and the high pitched voice of the announcer rings all around and a bright spotlight cuts through the grey dawn light blinding me. I stand there blinking adjusting to the light trying to make out what the voice is telling me. Then it sinks in I am the winner of the first Hunger Games, but at what price? My father had been a rebel and had trained me to be one too. I'm pretty sure that's why I was chosen as punishment for my father's actions. I had been trained to fight but not against kids and not for Capitol entertainment

**2nd hunger games**

**District 8, male: Burrell Mullins,**

**Won aged 18, died aged 82**

**Snapshot****: night before the 2nd hunger games**

This past week has seen my life been tipped upside down with the hunger games. when it was first announced it would take place I only had two years before I was safe, my family had never been out and out rebels like many of the children chosen last year were (or so the rumours says), but still I'm here my life about to change once more. So far the build-up has been like an imagination game like I used to play when I was little, we have been playing with weapons hitting dummies learning skills like if we went camping in the wilderness for a few days. But tomorrow everything will change once more.

now I stand on the precipice, tomorrow i will have to take the leap, it's the night before the games and I sit there cradling my district partner. She is my neighbour and only 12 years old. I had been always looked out for her she is like my little sister, but I knew that couldn't last. The promise I had made her mum all those days ago was going to be broken, I had done all I could over the last few days but I couldn't do any more, tomorrow we were going into the arena, I couldn't protect her there, not for long. If I did then I would end up dying for her and I'm not sure I can do that.

**3rd hunger games**

**District 1, female: Diamond Lopez,**

**Won aged 18, died aged 65 of an unknown illness**

**Snapshot: train ride home after the 3rd hunger games**

The short ride back to my district I can barely sit still, I'm going home! Something I hadn't let myself think about since the reaping a month ago. As our train slows I smile at the crowd gathered around my train it's so crowded I need peacekeepers to escort me off the train. Everyone wants a piece of me because I have come home and I am the first from my district to do so. I've never felt so popular this feeling of adoration almost makes up for the things I had to do in the arena. People are almost climbing over each other to get near me, to touch me it a little crazy but amazing. It's weird to think my life will be like this from now and people adore me, even though I have done some awful things. They love me because I came home, while the capitol love me because of what I did. My life is never going to be the same again.

Although this fame is pretty cool I am really only want to see a few people. I search for them in the crowd trying to seek the faces I have yearned to see since the day I left on the train. Then I see them, my family; mother, father, brother and boyfriend I and know what I did was worth it, because I get to see them again.

**4th hunger games**

**District 12, female: Rose Hart**

**Won aged 16, died aged 41 (suicide)**

**Snapshot****: 29th hunger games**

It's been 25 years since my victory and nothing good has come of it. My games robbed me of my innocence. Preceding games have taken my strength, my hope and my adopted daughter as well as countless children that had been put under my care. The games have taken everything from me and i feel like i have nothing left to give, merely an empty shell of the girl who won all those years ago and i don't even remember who I was before that. I had failed to bring any tribute back, I had begged them to let me train the kids but everyone had been against it we wouldn't become a career district, but that hadn't been my point , I just wanted them to be prepared in case the worst happened.

People thought I saved Ivy when I took her from the children's home, but really she saved me gave me renewed strength and a reason to live, she grew up strong healthy and loved but then the 25th games saw her get stolen from me, I fought so hard to bring her back and I failed, when she didn't return a large chunk of my heart died with her.

I was no longer adored just avoided at home as I had failed as a mentor, everyone else had another to rely on but not me. I was destined to be alone, reminding my district that my winning was a fluke something that I cannot replicate no matter how promising those put under my care are. I watch as my final hope for the 29th games is killed in the hands of careers, she was the first tribute from 12 to outlive the bloodbath in the past three years and still she only lasted until the third day. As I stand to leave the room I feel the pity of the other victors eyes fall on me, but no one offers condolences in their eyes the girl was a a no hoper and had done well to last this far.

I can't do this anymore; I am just a shell of a person, worthless and a curse on my district. When I get home away from the prying capitol eyes, I will do the one thing I am good at and kill. No one will miss me.

**5th hunger games**

**District 1, male: Almond Nava**

**Won aged 18, died aged 78**

**Snapshot: 5th hunger games**

The games have grown in the past five years, the first was merely a televised fight to the death but since then the arenas have become bigger and more varied, interviews and chariot rides have been introduced the capitol can actually get to know the tributes. In a way this new introduction makes sense, as the capitol become more invested in the tributes they will want to be able to root for them, feel like they are making a difference.

This is the first year tributes can have sponsors and I have reaped the rewards. Diamond realised the importance straight off and with her careful crafting and coaching I soon became the most popular tribute. For the first day I shared them with my district partner but unlike me she hadn't taken Diamond's advice preferring to stay in the shadows, and I knew she had resented me when gifts started rolling in. Not that it mattered now, she died on the fifth day when we had a run in with the pair from 6, only two of us escaped with our lives and the wound on my arm still stung when I moved in certain ways.

The gifts had kept on coming though in fact my injury only saw and increase in number and expense. These gifts have kept me comfortable and strong as those around me grow weak. It will only be a matter of time before I am pronounced the winner.

**6th hunger games**

**District 4, male: Alex Dylan**

**Won aged 16, died aged 31 (mysterious circumstances)**

**Snapshot: 10th hunger games**

My heart is in my throat as I watch Mags fight it out with the final tribute, me and Calico hold our breaths as Mags runs for her life, there is nothing more we can do for her now. She followed my game plan to the tee and has played the games cleverly so far and I can only hope she won't fail now. The girl she is up against is tough but when she heads for the water I relax a little even in these final moments she hasn't lost her head.

I can see Calico sending me nervous glances from time to time like he has been since the train ride, he knew she had got under my skin before I did, which is understandable we are like brothers and spend most of our time together. Until now I have followed his advice about not getting too close to the tributes, but it was impossible to keep Mags out. She is so funny and caring and a breath of fresh air from most fawning capitol girls or those at home to a certain extent.

I don't know what I'll do if she dies, I have grown too attached.

**7th hunger games**

**District 2, male: Flint Nelson**

**Won aged 17, died aged 73**

**Snapshot: between 13th/14th hunger games**

I stand proudly at the doors and cut the ribbon of our new training centre. This had been my brainchild my baby for the past 6 years and now it was about to become a reality. For too long district 2 had failed in the games, we were the capitol favourites, our district wasn't riddled with poverty and hunger like the others, sure we weren't capitol wealthy but we were the best district.

I had known it for too long our kids may be strong and healthy but are too pampered. I had known this before I won my games which was why I had trained secretly going for long runs and whittling my own weapons to practice with, it had been the key to my victory. This training centre will give us the edge and show all other distrct that distruct 2 is the best. One day people will fear our tributes, our tributes ill no longer be sidelined but the ones to beat.

I had kept it a secret for as long as possible in case it was frowned upon by the capitol but when my escort Azure blabbed it to everyone three years ago and the capitol didn't protest I knew it was okay. I mean they want a good well behaved district to have more victors surely, in fact having trained tributes may make things more interesting in the capitol eyes, not that that is my plan I just want tributes from two to be better prepared. I knew my idea was good as Diamond and Almond were already constructing their own victors centre in district one.

**8th hunger games**

**District 7, female : Nichelle Thornton**

**Won aged 18, died aged 78**

**Snapshot: 19th hunger games**

I can barely hide my excitement as the train pulls into the capitol station, soon I will get to see him. My tributes look at me like I'm insane. I know I should be thinking of them right now and I will once I've got to see Fletcher.

We are quickly escorted to the tribute welcome area and make up room, I impart my final words of wisdom on my tributes but my mind is elsewhere. I know once they are with their designers and prep team I will have a good few hours to spare and I know exactly who I'm going to sped them with.

When I see him I can't help but laugh and run into his open arms, and once again I feel safe, comforted and loved. The other victors don't pay any attention as we start to kiss, they are used to this, it is no secret me and Fletcher are together, I just wish we got to see each other more than once a year.

**9th hunger games**

**District 9, Male: Fletcher McIntosh**

**Won aged 18, died aged 73**

**Snapshot: after 9th hunger games**

When I open my eyes I don't know where I am, I try to sit up but here is something holding me down, I start to panic I don't recognise this white cold room. As I start to struggle against my bonds calm and almost sing song voice cuts across me.

"You're in hospital Fletcher, your wounds were bad, but you're safe". I recognise that voic,e I crane my neck trying to see who spoke, and then I see her, Nichelle the victor from last year. Her blue eyes and soft words calm me reminding me I am victor, I am safe. I sigh and sink back into my pillow before a question springs to mind.

"Why are you here?" I ask but my voice comes out in a croak like it hasn't been used in days. Then I realise I probably hasn't I have no idea how long I have been out cold in this room, and I hadn't spoken to spoken to someone in the arena since my ally died three days before the end. Nichelle merely smiles and shrugs "Victors look after victors, everyone needs someone to lean on, we have been taking turns to watch over you. You have been out a couple of days. Alex is due to take over soon". Her explanation kind of makes sense I mean only victors know what it's like to be there in the arena. Feeling safe tiredness sweeps over me again and I croak out "Please stay" I don't know why but her presence is making me feel peaceful like my very own guardian angel. Just before I close my eyes I see she smile and nod.

**10th hunger games**

**District 4, female: Mags Atlantic**

**Won aged 17, died at 82 (quarter quell)**

**Snapshot: 75th hunger games reaping**

We stand there all four living female tributes all holding hands in the midst of a crowd showing unity but all secretly hoping it won't be us. On stage our escort smiles widely as she plunges her hand into the empty looking bowl

"And the female victor from district 4 is…Annie Cresta" my heart sinks as I hear a wail come from the young woman standing next to me. Anyone but her, she lets go of my hand and falls to the floor her brown hair hiding her face but I know tears will be flowing. My heart breaks as my eyes search out then meet the tortured looking eyes of Finnick who I know will be itching to comfort her, but he can't in public. The scene pulls on my heart strings their love reminds me of me and Alex, I can't see them ripped apart too early like we were. I touch the ring around my neck make my decision and accept my fate I can't let them down, mentor duties last more than just in the arena and, Finnick is the closest thing to family I have. I know if Alex were here he would do the same, I know what I must do.

I step forward patting Annie on the head and leaning heavily on my cane "I volunteer".


	2. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Thank you District4 girl for your comments, I forgot it might be confusing to people reading it as I have the timeline an tributes all fleshed out in my head but obviously you guys can't read my mind. So for this chapter I have let people know at what time point in the victors life it is written in. Hopefully this will make things clearer but if it doesn't let me know. **

**Also just to let you know this runs in cannon with my other bit of writing from tribute to victor, you defo don't need to have read that one to read this though.**

**Anyway so here is the second decade of victors**

* * *

**11****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 11, female: Blossom Clover**

**Won age 17, died age 76**

**Snapshot: End of the 30****th**** hunger games**

When the final cannon sounds I don't know who it's for, it is the middle of the night and we can only see the unmoving shadows of both tributes while they sleep. Is it my tribute or is it the tribute from 12. Then I see Seeder move and relief floods through me, I have finally brought another tribute home, I have been fighting for this moment for 19 long years.

I spare a glance at the empty district 12 station that has been empty all games, it makes me even m more grateful Seeder is coming home. Rose was a friend and the only district 12 victor. She is no longer there to watch over her tributes, the capitol say it was an accident but the victors know it wasn't. We all know how lonely it is with no one to talk to and she had been through so much, Rose will be missed.

My moment of sadness is quickly replaced by one of worry when I look back at the small screen to the arena where my tribute is and has just collapsed on to the sand. After 24 days in a dessert and barely any food Seeder doesn't look like a victor, she looks half dead a mere skeleton that is sprawled on the sand, so fragile and weak. At this moment I fear for her life, this game didn't end with a bloody battle like most, it ended with the strongest will to survive with nothing, and it had taken nearly everything from her.

**12****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 3, female: Spark Aquil**

**Won aged** **17, died during the rebellion **

**Snapshot: 12****th**** hunger games**

My hands shake with anticipation as I unwrap my sponsor gift, I'm pretty sure I know what it is however the prospect of being able to complete my project makes me nearly bubble over with excitement. And there it is nestled in its wrapping a small but powerful battery and two tiny wires. I untie my hair letting my red locks spill over my shoulders and more importantly allowing me to un-crumple the long flat piece of rubber which has being keeping my hair out of my eyes. I smile at my own cunning and having tricked the capitol, to them it was only a hair tie but now it can be used as the insulator on my sword handle, stopping myself from being shocked. With my new insulator in place I attach the battery and then then very carefully place then connect the wires to the battery. My weapon is now complete.

I smile down at my new weapon this will be the key to my victory,

"Smart and strong it's a powerful combination" Jonas King the interviewer's words ring in my head, he was right. I give my sword a test swing and flick the switch and the buzz of electricity hums in the air. I flick it off; my battery won't last forever so I need to conserve it. I may have spent the last five days hiding and running but this weapon will be my turning point, now its time I become a player in these games, now it's time to fight.

**13****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 5, male: Fusion Kemp**

**Won aged 15, died aged 76 **

**Snapshot: 13****th**** hunger games**

A scream jolts me awake, it takes few moments for my confused brain to realise it's me screaming. I pull my knees up to my chest in a bid to stop myself shaking, trying desperately to block the memories of yesterday and all the memories from the past week from my mind. After a few minutes I have managed to calm myself and am just about lie back down again when I hear a noise.

The pounding of feet breaks the peace of the night and I realise the remaining tributes must have followed my screams to my hiding place. I take a deep breath and slowly rise onto my feet. Still shaking I pick up my pickaxe, don't they realise I was hiding to protect them from the monster I've become. I sigh, I just wanted one night without bloodshed, but I can't stop now there is no turning back from here! If I give up now then my seven kills will have all been for nothing, for now I have to embrace the monster in order to survive and go home. This fight will only go one way, and they may not know it but the odds are very much in my favour.

**14****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 3, male: Rupert Fox**

**Won aged 18, died aged 50 of a heart attack**

**Snapshot: 14****th**** hunger games**

There's no space in this arena, we are trapped in a tall tower 20 stories high. The past three days I have spent in fear not knowing what is around the next corner or behind the next door. A shiver runs through me whenever I remember the first day, our cornucopia was set in the entrance hall the only places to escape was the lift which left you in a confined space and at anyone's mercy who was on the other side when the doors opened or the staircase that ran through the centre of the building where you were exposed. Being in such a confined space had led to an incredibly high death toll that day, fourteen had died that day most trying to escape and being forced together in the lifts or stairs.

Since then the rest of us had spread out over the floors and encounters had been fewer. On day two I had had a terrifying chase by the two remaining careers up and down stairs, down long corridors and panicked attempts at trying to get into locked rooms and flats, but I had escaped almost unharmed. Since then I had confined myself to small hiding spaces sticking to my original plan. Surprise attacks are my speciality and this arena is full of places to hide.

**15****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 8, male: Woof Hartell**

**Won aged 15, died aged 75 in the quarter quell**

**Snapshot: 3****rd**** quarter quell**

I feel the plate start to rise, is this a dream or reality? My mind is so foggy nowadays it's hard to distinguish what is real or not especially with my eyesight going, the days can be so blurry while at night my dreams are vivid I sometimes wonder if I have got it the wrong way round.

Cecelia keeps telling me I need to remember and not lose focus but I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to remember, I'm sure she will remind me soon. As my plate slows I am plunged into light once more, this must be a dream. I am surrounded by water there are people on the plates around me, they are not the tributes from my memories though, they are my friends.

Then I see her next to me and the fog in my mind starts to clear, I see her plait and I know a memory is starting to surface, there is something about the girl with the plait. I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I need to help her and her golden haired companion who I can now see is at the other side of the cornucopia.

This is a new game and memories are of recent weeks are starting to creep back in, this is a new hunger games. I search for Cecelia who I find looking focused a little way away, I just need to get to her, and she will remind me. The countdown hits zero and this new game begins.

**16****th**** hunger games**

**District 4, female: Lilly Calder **

**Won aged 15, died aged 74 during victors purge**

**Snapshot: 16****th**** hunger games**

My allies don't see it coming, we had always decided we would split up at the final six but we had never discussed how. We had spent the day tracking the pair from 10 who were easily our strongest competition left in the arena. In the midst of the fight once we had cornered them I had quietly taken my ally Shine from one. I hadn't hesitated once 10 were dead, hesitation means death in the arena and it meant a quick death from both of my remaining allies as they were too busy congratulating each other on the demise of district 10.

Now I stand triumphantly as my allies lie dead around me, they called us the careers, one and two now have training centres not that it did them much good. District four was allowed into their pack because of our past victories, we may not be trained but we do have a habit of winning. It was a good idea combining the best of the tributes to form a gang and I am glad the girl from two took it upon herself to create us ,but they had forgotten that we were only temporary allies, something which I never had. We were never going to end amicably we were all such strong tributes if I hadn't acted now when their guard was down there is a good chance one of them would have done the same to me.

I pull the throwing daggers from each of my allies wiping the blood on my trouser leg. There are only three tributes left now and from what I remember my remaining competition isn't anything special, they should be easy to hunt down. It won't be long before I am crowned a winner.

**17****th**** hunger games**

**District 2, female: Kimberlite Valentine**

**Won aged 18, died aged 74**

**Snapshot: bloodbath of the 17****th**** hunger games**

The bloodbath is just what it look like on TV, carnage and chaos. People are running for their lives, screams and shouts are coming from all around, tributes are breaking down or doing whatever it takes to survive and I am one of them. I was second to the cornucopia after my fellow career Amber from 1. I had located my weapon and successfully made my first kill when the massive 18 year old brute from 7 had coming charging at me wielding a spear. Training and survival instincts had kicked in and I had disposed of him quite quickly only sustaining a cut to my bicep. But it wasn't over yet I still had more work to do and a call from my district partner Bret alerted me to my next victim. I bound over and mercilessly attack, my victim only has enough time to turn and face me.

I feel the ribs crack as I push my katar in, a red stain appears on the tributes top. I try and do what Flint has taught us in training the past two years; to block feeling off and remember my final goal. But becoming robotic is harder than I thought; being trained to kill and killing are very different especially when my victim is a twelve year old who has tears and fear in his eyes. This little boy is nothing like the boy from 7 who had had murder in his eyes, in that fight it was kill or be killed now I had just attacked a little defenceless child. But I have to carry on I have to fight and remember my training if I want to go home.

**18****th**** hunger games**

**District 10, female: Jessie Quicke**

**Won aged 17, died aged 74 during rebellion**

**Snapshot: coming home after the 18****th**** hunger games**

I feel myself well up as the train pulls into my hometown. People line the streets screaming my name and cheering, the people of district 10 have waited 18 long years for a child to come home. I feel a wobbly smile creep over my face as we stop. My escort places a hand on my shoulder "well done Jessie your finally home". Tears roll down my face as I get off the train and am mobbed by my family as they embrace me. I know everything that has happened; everything that I have done in the capitol was worth it I have come home alive against all odds.

**19****th**** hunger games**

**District 6, female: Shelly Alfero**

**Won aged 18, died aged 41 of a neurological disorder**

**Snapshot: Final fight of 19****th**** hunger games**

I square up to my final opponent the tall girl from one. Since they had formed their training centres the career pack had started to dominate the games giving us even more to fear. I feel anger well up inside me about the unjustness of it all, district one and two had always done averagely during the games until they had got their training centres and now there was always at least one of them in the final few, plus the capitol had now banned training which meant all us other districts were at a distinct disadvantage. I snarl at the girl for at the moment she stands for everything unjust in the world and I hate her, and I won't let her win.

I launch into the first move swinging my crowbar round at head height. She is nimbler that I thought and dances out the way with a cat like elegance. Slightly unbalanced from the ferocity of my attack leaves me vulnerable and I pay for it. One brings her scythe down into my side and I feel the slice of flesh as it buries itself into my hip only stopping once it hits bone. A haggard scream is torn from my lips as I experience pain like no other, I want to run away hide but that is not an option. So instead I go on the attack once more using my pain as motivation, the quicker I can kill her the quicker I can go home.

As the fight drags on we both sustain injures and although I am bleeding a great deal from both my wound on my hip and gouge on my chest I think I have the upper hand, I landed a blow on her head a few minutes ago and her moves are starting to become slower and a look of drunkenness and confusion is starting to creep over her face. Though I too am starting to feel light headed from the blood loss and am trying desperately to not look down at my blood stained clothes and pool that is collecting at my feet.

When I see and opening due to her unbalance I take it. The crowbar makes contact with the girl from ones temple I hear a satisfying crack and she crumples to the ground. I sway my head light from the blood loss, happiness sweeps over me as I hear the cannon go and my legs give way. "I am the victor that district 6 have waited for" as I hit the ground I let the blackness engulf me.

**20****th**** hunger games**

**District 1, male: Samite Voski**

**Won aged 16, died aged 71 in victors purge**

**Snapshot: after the bloodbath 29****th**** hunger games**

I sit there panting the first day had been especially bloody, 13 deaths, including all 12 girls. They hadn't seen it coming but it was something we had to do. When I see the look of mirrored triumph in Jaime from two and Zeus from four's faces I know we have done the right thing. The past four games have seen girls crowned as victor in all girl final showdowns and we had to change that. My thoughts had only been consolidated when I heard that Callie my district partner was the favourite even though we had gotten equal training scores. Overhearing that come from my mentor's lips had hurt and made me even more determined to follow through the plan I had started concocting with Jamie since the first day of training.

During the bloodbath we had acted so quickly none of the girls had seen it coming until it was too late, heck we had even unwittingly enlisted the girl form 4 getting her to roam around the cornucopia edge picking off those who had tried to escape straight off giving her instructions on who to go for.

Callie was the only person I had seen as threat in this arena and now she is gone and no one left is strong enough to defeat me.


	3. Winning isn't everything, it's the only

**Sorry there has been a bit of a gap between updates. thank you for the reviews**

* * *

**21****st**** Hunger games**

**District 2, male: Basil Sa****lter**

**Won aged 17, died aged 71 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: age 32, between 36-37****th**** hunger games**

The only time a man in district two is allowed in the birthing room is when it all goes wrong. I know it's not good news when the doctor comes out looking so stony faced. When he beckons me in my world comes crashing down**, **I almost don't believe it; they must have made a mistake. I slowly drag my feet scenarios running through my mind, but what I imagined didn't prepare me for what met my eyes.

My beautiful strong wife, deathly pale, perfectly still and a matching unmoving baby resting on her stomach

"Brook" my voice is shaky and weak as I go to her one last time clutching her hand which is cold. I start to lose it then, when the doctor said it was bad new I thought we had lost the baby but I had never imagined this, Brook is victor like me, so strong, so carefree, and so alive. Not anymore.

I don't know how I can carry on, my happiest memories bar my victory are all related to her, and we were the golden couple, bad things we not supposed to happen to us. I feel tears slide down my face, a younger me would see this as a sign of weakness but ever since I became a father my emotions have become stronger, more powerful and harder to control. Being a parent and a husband make you stringer but also more vulnerable to hurt. Oh god, how am I going to tell our son!

**22****nd**** Hunger games**

**District 1, male: Atlas Armstrong **

**Won aged 16, died at 70 in rebellion**

**Snapshot: his interview before the 22****nd**** hunger games**

I smile warmly at the crowd as they cheer me onstage, when I'm seated I quickly raise my hand and they fall silent. This year our interviews have been restricted to 3 minutes as last year the boy from 5 wouldn't shut up and his interview was half an hour so we don't have much time to make an impression. It's annoying actually, they only told us at the beginning of training, three minutes isn't much, and I had dedicated a lot of training time to practise interviews and coming across well. Some careers overlook them but this is you best chance to make an impression a chance to gain those precious sponsors.

Jonas King's first question makes me snap back into the room

"So Atlas you got an 11 in training two better than anyone else how does that make you feel" Jonas King my interviewer smiles at me. I smile back showing off my white teeth

"It feels pretty good Mr King, it certainly cemented myself as leader of the careers" I spare my district partner a glance as she glares at me, she should have known she would come off second best. As I turn back to Jonas I am careful to flex my biceps and I'm sure I can hear women in the front row swooning. I smile at my interviewer as he launches into his next question, I may only have three minutes but that should be all I need to get them to fall in love with me.

**23****rd**** Hunger games**

**District 2, female: Brook Shapiro**

**Won aged 17, died aged 30 during childbirth**

**Snapshot: aged 26, during 32****rd**** hunger games**

I smile for the cameras as they take our photos, Basil's arm anchored around my waist. I mean who wouldn't be interested in the marriage between two victors, sure it has happened before, but this time it won't end in tragedy, me and Basil don't rock the boat. In fact we welcomed the capitol and the journalists. What's the point in trying to have a low profile when people are going to stick their nose in anyway, you may as well welcome them with open arms, it a lot less hassle. That's why we chose to have our wedding in the capitol between the lull of the end of the 32nd hunger games before the victor interview.

I know some victor's think we are sharing this moment with the press, I mean our family can't exactly come the capitol, but after this we will have a much smaller private ceremony back home. but at this moment in time I can't keep the smile off my face a moment I have been planning for the best part of a year I coming true I get to spend the rest of my life with my lovely strong and handsome vitro husband and the enthusiasm of the capitolites just makes it all the more exciting. We are the golden couple so let them see us shine bright.

**24****th**** Hunger games**

**District 4, male: Reuben Ewer**

**Won aged 16, died 67 in quarter quell rebellion **

**Snapshot: 24****th**** hunger games**

I swear this arena was made for me vast rivers cut through the landscape separating one side of the arena to the other the rivers are too deep to wade across the currents too strong so only strong swimmers can cross. This means tributes are penned in to little patches of land to have to risk their lives crossing the massive rivers. Me and my district partner Angel thrived managing to stage a coup on the careers, my partner was the first person from four to gain leadership of the career pack. She did this by challenging the original leader Cleo from two and successfully beat her into submission by nearly drowning her.

Although I supported angel I knew I made the right decision by letting her take leadership. Angel she was the first to go when the careers broke up Cleo got her own back in the end when she slit angle throat on day 8. I am brought back out of my memories and into the present as I hear the cannon go off, I smile and I release the tribute I was holding under the water letting his now lifeless body float away. Only one more to go now.

**25****th**** Hunger games/ 1****st**** Quarter quell**

**District 6, male: Hino Gang**

**Won aged 17, died 67 during the rebellion**

**Snapshot: 25****th**** Hunger games victory tour**

As I step on stage the roar of the crowd is almost deafening, much louder than any other district. People are more excited than I have ever seen them, wearing their best clothes waving bright handmade flags and all of them screaming my name.

I glare at the cheering crowd in my home district, the last stop of my victory tour. Now I have come home alive they have decided to like me! It wasn't like that six months ago when they decided they hated me so much they voted to send me off to the hunger games. Shelly says I need to let the anger go, she's alright is shelly but she doesn't understand what it's like to be so hated that people voted to send you to your death.

I continue to scowl at them as our mayor tries to quieten them down, they were fools to pick on me, I am much stronger than anyone thought, and now I am the living breathing embodiment of everything they hate and I won't let them forget it.

**26****th**** Hunger games**

**District 1, female: Nila Belo **

**Won aged 18, died 67 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: At home after 26****th**** hunger games**

I curl up in the squishy armchair and I smile as my fellow district one victor's buzz around me. Now I am better they have started to help me decorate my new home, the bare walls are slowly being filled with a few photos, pictures of me from my interviews before and after the games and Samite has even painted me a picture I don't really know what it is as it just seems like swirls of colours but I like it, it's the first present I have ever been given.

As the smell of Diamond's home cooking reaches me I feel like I have well and truly found where I belong after 18 years of searching. Much better than the children's home I have spent my whole life living in, in a tiny shared room. They are like the family I always wanted, yes we may not be related by blood but they have welcomed me with open arms and made me feel like I belong. Samite and Atlas act like brothers always fighting and taking the piss out of each other, to them everything is a competition. While Diamond and Almond look after us, doling out advice like I imagine parents should. We may be dysfunctional with some problems left over from the games but we all look out for each other just like a family should.

**27****th**** Hunger games**

**District 2, female: Lexie Wyman**

**Won aged 18, died 66 during quarter quell**

**Snapshot: looking back on the 27th hunger games after her victory**

I had never doubted my ability as a worthy tribute however after years of training I wasn't stupid. You could be the best trained tribute in the world and still lose if you were out manoeuvred. That's why I knew I had to control these games from the very beginning. And I had played them perfectly, the highest training score secured me career pack leader, while my tactics in the games meant the field was only down to twelve players in three days. I didn't take anything for granted though and watched everything like a hawk, never once letting my guard down.

The moment I secured victory though wasn't when I killed the final tribute; it came three days before that when I gutted my district partner as he dared question my authority. The look on the other careers faces was one of pure terror; they daren't come near me, question me, or leave our group after that. They were trapped and sat there like sitting ducks taking my orders until they stopped being useful and I disposed of them.

It was my careful planning and un-wielding authority that was going to make my games remembered, 10 had died at my hand four of them careers, the highest of any victor in the games 27 year history, that was a target that would be hard to beat.

**28****th**** Hunger games**

**District 6, male: Horace Rail**

**Won aged 15, died 62 in quarter quell**

**Snapshot: before 28****th**** huger games victory tour**

Painting is the only thing that brings me peace now, for my victory tour Goldie my escort insisted I show and paint happy paintings. But that isn't what I want to paint, Shelly says I should paint what's in my heart use it as a therapy, but even she doesn't like my painting much, they remind her of her past, the arena something she tries to forget. Hino likes them though and they do rid me of some anger and pain.

While painting I feel tranquil and can block out my thoughts, its only when I stop the memories come flooding back and I realise I have put those thoughts onto my canvas. I have been painting almost nonstop since coming back home, none of them end up on my wall, even I know that wold be to morbid and wouldn't be good for my recovery. No all my paintings once finished are burnt in my garden every week I have a bonfire hoping if I burn the paintings it will sometimes burn the memories form my mind. It does work though. I worry what will happen if I ever run out of things to paint, I don't know how I will escape my own thoughts if I that happens. But until that happens I will carry on painting, painting brings me temporary peace.

**29****th**** Hunger games**

**District 4, male: Blenny Perrin**

**Won aged 18, died 64 during rebellion**

**Snapshot: 29****th**** Hunger games**

I decided to go it alone, not that I told anybody, not even my mentor, I wonder what he thinks of my idea, is he cursing my actions or applauding them?

Going it alone is much better for me, a career pack may help you in the first few days but nine times out of ten you end up being stabbed in the back by your own allies and that isn't going to be me.

I am better off alone that are the way it had always been, I don't need anybody's help to survive. Survival has always been my speciality, street children don't last long if they aren't smart, resourceful, and quick on their feet and tough, and qualities all victors have.

I wonder what my former allies think of me now, they won't be happy especially my district partner. Maybe they will try and hunt me down, not that they will have much luck, they may be trained in their fancy training centres but my whole life has been a form of training, I know how to hide and not get caught, to go unnoticed in broad daylight on a crowed street. They have been trained how to fight and survive but my whole life has been a fight to survive and I reckon this is a game I will win.

**30****th**** Hunger games**

**District 11, female: Seeder Bloom**

**Won aged 15, died 60 in quarter quell**

**Snapshot: Victory tour for 74****th**** hunger games**

I watch her as she steps out to give her victory speech. To most people in the outer districts now she is a symbol of hope and the face of potential rebellion. I wonder if she is aware of this? I'm not sure she is? For the moment that's good, the weight of rebellion shouldn't fall on the shoulders of a teen, especially one who is probably being threatened by Snow.

And yet it doesn't her actions show strength and make people dream of a brighter future she is both deadly and compassionate qualities that few victors have both of. And the face of it must be a victor they are the only district faces that are seen around all of Panem, our popularity gives us a certain amount of sway both in the capitol and back home. She just needs to be our spark and then others will take up the mantel.

I'm glad she has her fellow victor, people doubt the legitimacy of their story but even if it isn't entirely true I can see an element of truth. He gives off a calming aurar and her glances at him show she looks to him for strength and advice even if she doesn't want to admit it.


	4. I'm a survivor

**A big thank you all those who have read the story so far. And an even bigger thank you to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin who is the writer of the 39th hunger games snapshot, I was struggling for an idea and this snapshot is something I hadn't done the perspective of so and is really interesting. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**31****st**** Hunger games**

**District 7, John Balsa, male**

**Won aged 16, died after announcement of 3****rd**** quarter quell aged 60**

**Snapshot: announcement of 3****rd**** quarter quell**

For a moment we all sat there frozen, shocked by the news of the quarter quell. Johanna is the first to break the tension, jumping up screaming and shouting the odds smashing anything breakable in reaching distance. I didn't blame her, with no other female victors she was destined to be thrown back into the arena. After Blight gives her an axe and she heads off to relieve her anger. We take that as cue to leave, all heading back to our own houses.

Once home the words finally sinks in, I could be going back to the arena. That night for the first time in years the nightmares come back and I wake up covered in sweat, shaking and scared of the shadows, which sends me into a panic attack. There is no way I can go back there! When I was young it nearly killed me there was no way I could win at 60.

For days my mind swirls with the possibility of being sent back there and every time I have another panic attack, that is until I come to a conclusion. I will take fate into my own hands; I refuse to live out my last days a nervous wreck fearful of unexpected noises and movement. I don't tell a sole my plan because I know what I am planning to do is selfish and condemning one of them to the fate I fear.

On my last night I invite them over for our usual Friday night dinner, we chat, we laugh and try to forget what is coming round soon. When they leave I address a note each for them and leave them on the dining room table, they are the only people left I care about and I hope they understand.

**32****nd**** Hunger games**

**District 1, male: Eton Rayburn **

**Won aged 16, died aged 59 at quarter quell victors purge**

**Snapshot: aftermath of 32****nd**** hunger games**

I owe my life to a capitolite it was their money that bought my medicine and food when I was starving and saved me from certain death, and according to my mentor they were my only sponsor. It doesn't surprise me I didn't get many sponsors I have never been a popular person, I'm not sure why? It doesn't matter to me though I didn't go into this game for popularity even though everyone now is clamouring to get a piece of me.

I fidget at the victors banquet uncomfortable in my suit and fed up of people fawning over me, I bet they bet against me and didn't believe I would come out victor. I keep Samite close hoping to deflect some of the attention but it doesn't work very well. All I want is to find my sponsor and thank them, when Samite points them out at the victor banquet I am shocked. My sponsor is a beautiful young women no more than twenty, she looks relatively normal, yes her hair is deep pink colour but that is it, no tattoos, no surgical alterations that make most capiltolites look freaky. Our eyes lock and I do something out of character, simultaneously we rush at each other and embrace me murmuring my thanks while she smiles telling me well done on surviving and this moment was worth her lifetime savings.

I am shocked when she tells me this, why would someone spend all their money on someone they don't know, its mystery that I have to find out. I learn so many things about Clementine that night, I spend the rest of the night ignoring everyone but her and it is that night I give my heart away.

**33****rd**** Hunger games**

**District 5, male: Sanford Watts**

**Won aged 18, died at 60 during victors purge**

**Snapshot: between 39****th****-40****th**** hunger games**

When I was proclaimed victor I naively thought that would be the end of my hardship and as victor my life would be nothing but clean sailing. At the time I had no idea how wrong I was. You can't shake off the games that easily, few victors show signs of having a normal life most are scarred mentally, emotionally or both. Fusion still has occasional flashback when he will start to shake then become almost uncontrollably violent if approached, over the years Horace has become withdraw and dependant on morphling to block his memories, even careers such as Kimberlite shows after effects, when on tribute watching duty she will clench her hands into fists so tightly blood is drawn. No victor can truly escape the games because every year we are forced back to the capitol to relive it, watching more children either lose themselves or die and it is our job to protect and feel guilty, even though it is mostly out of our control.

My scars are emotional, on the surface I got out of the games almost scot free nothing capitol medics could fix. But my scars run deep,I'm still scared of the dark even now years after my victory, lights are always on in my house. In my arena there was no sun, we were in a dark underground cave, for the first half hour we had bright light for the bloodbath and then we were plunged into darkness the only lights coming from glow worms, glow fish and fires. The whole game was one of fear, jumping and reacting at the slightest noise not knowing if it was friend or foe. When I won I felt like a vampire, the light that flooded the arena made me shrink back and shield my eyes and try and hide from what I had done.

**34****th**** hunger games**

**District 6, female: Ingrid Balwin**

**Won aged 17, died at 58 during the rebellion**

**Snapshot: during 34****th**** hunger games**

I can't help but feel a sense of triumph as I glance at my alliance, we have conquered the cornucopia! We beat the careers! This is the first time in history careers have been chased out of there base, we are the ruling pack now. I am so pleased with myself and my plan I want to jump around cheering, but I can't I have other matters to attend to. So instead I have to be contending with smiling like a madman and doing a little jig.

I am brought back down to earth by my partners voice "Ingrid what do I do?" I turn to find my alliance staring at me as one of us the boy from eight Taylor holds his heavily bleeding hand. They look at me for instructions, I still can't get over that, for once I am a leader, at home I am the youngest of six so am always the one to be bossed around, this is a new experience. "Margo you spent a fair amount of time at the first aid station I want you to go through the careers, actually OUR new supplies and find medical aid, stitch and bandage it and find some painkillers he will need them" Margo nods and disappears into the cornucopia, "That goes for all of you, any cuts or injuries no matter how small need to be fixed up, once we have done that we will move away and allow for the bodies to be collected" My alliance does as they are told and soon we are backing off from the cornucopia allowing for the five bodies to be collected, three of them were ours. Unfortunately causalities were to be expected, that's why we went for strength in numbers as we didn't have the same fighting skills, but the casualties weren't just on our side.

The rest of the day I still can't wipe the grin from my face and once everyone is all patched up neither can my alliance. For some I don't think it fully sinks in until we settle down for our first proper meal in two days. I wasn't stupid I know the careers will want revenge and will counter attack but we now have five tributes in our alliance compared to their three. For once the odds were in the outer districts favour, and we could control these games.

**35****th**** hunger games**

**District 10, Tyson Ackerman, male**

**Won aged 19 (turned 19 during the games), 59 by quarter quell**

**Snapshot: just after 35****th**** hunger games**

The ride back to the capitol isn't a long one, as I don't have any major injuries they leave me to sit alone with only my own thoughts for company this is something I really don't want. After 12 days of being alone and having to do unspeakable things to survive the last thing I want to do is sit alone and have time to mull over what I have done in order to still be here.

The moment I step off the craft a blur comes hurtling towards me, still jumpy from the games I tense up ready to lash out but then I hear a voice I recognise and realise it is my mentor Jessie. Her hug is tight one and I can feel a damp spot from her tears spreading on my shoulder "I finally brought someone home, knew you were a survivor". I'm not sure if it's her the relief in her voice, finally being able to talk to someone or the fact she has confirmed there is at least one person in the world who believed in me, fought to bring me back even something of the dam inside me breaks and soon my own tears are mixing into her hair.

We both stand there for a while crying on each other the heaviness on my heart finally starting to stir like the tears are washing them away. When a capitol guard clears his throat Jessie is the first to untangle herself. Sniffing loudly she pulls away smiling up at me "Bloody hell look at us crying all over each other, some victors we are, come on they'll want to give you a final check up in the hospital, let's go". And with that her more professional demeanour that I had come to associate with capitol Jessie falls into place, I realise behind the door we are heading to there must be press. So I follow my mentors lead, quickly scrubbing away the tears with the back of my hand, I pull myself upright and my disinterested arena mask slips back on.

**36****th**** games**

**District 2, Quartz Gully, male**

**Won aged 15, died aged 54 during the quarter quell**

**Snapshot: first day of 36****th**** hunger games**

I grin as light spills over when I break through the ground on the platform; this is what my whole life has led up to. And I mean my whole life; I'm not like my district partner who has been training since she was ten I mean my entire life. You see I was abandoned on the steps of the training centre when I was 10 days old; all I know is fighting, survival and death. Yes it has been tough and there have been mistakes and casualties along the way, but I was made for this moment these next few days will be my glory days.

45 seconds. Still grinning like a loon I locate my allies, the pair from 4 are beside each other across from me and the other are scattered around the circle, for a moment I meet my district partners eyes and we exchange a nod, she look almost as excited as I feel, looking like she shaking with anticipation.

30 seconds. I spare my surrounding a cursory glance, its look like a pretty standard arena, a great lake lies behind me and the rest are grasslands and rolling hills in every direction. With little cover in sight this should make hunting easy.

15 seconds. My attention turns to supplies and my first victims, the boy from 12 will be the first to go, for someone with an average score he is way too cocky and I know he will try and fight it out at the cornucopia. I can even see the scimitar that I will end his life with. In fact there are loads of weapons here I could use, a spear, normal short swords, even a long bow, but the scimitar must have been out here especially for me so I may as well put it to good use.

As the countdown reaches zero my life finally begins.

**37****th**** hunger games**

**Distrcut 5, Russell Burns****, male**

**Won aged 17, 55 by quarter quell**

**Snapshot: first day of 37****th**** Hunger games**

As the countdown slowly tick towards zero I try and supress my hands from shaking, my last drink was only last night but already I can feel the withdrawl effects. Trying to take my mind off my trembling hands and force myself to focus on the competition, my fellow victors. Part of me is still in shock over the decision for this quell. I mean its cruel pitting friend against friend instead of strangers. But since the announcement I have forced myself not to think of them in this way person then with a story I will be a goner. Not that I have much hope anyway at 55 I am not the fittest, youngest or the strongest tribute by a long way. It doesn't matter though, resigning myself will only bring death quicker and like the other 23 people around me I am a fighter and will fight for my life with every fibre of my being.

When the gong sounds I am one of the first into he arena, this actually plays in my favour, I am a strong swimmer and despite the fact alcohol is my diet I am still relatively strong. I am one of the first to pull myself onto the cornucopia beach. No one has noticed me so I quickly grab a knife and a backpack. Then I see her, Katniss the girl from 12. One of the biggest threats in the arena and she hasn't seen me in fact she seems to be eyeing up Odair. Just like last time I take a chance and advance on her.

That was my first and last mistake of the games; Finnick sees me and for some reason shoves 12 out the way. I know what coming next but can't react in time. As the trident embeds itself in my chest, pain explodes and I am transported back to my fist arena, I had experienced pain like this was in my final battle of my last games, but me and Finnick are not the only two left and I won't win this. I was stupid to attack some of the youngest and best ranked victors the arena and now I have paid the ultimate price

**38****th**** hunger games**

**District 8, Isaac Nanna, male**

**Won aged 18, died aged 23 after 43****rd**** games due to cancer**

**Snapshot: between 42-43****rd**** hunger games**

Sometimes I still can't believe that surviving the hunger games only gave me 5 years extra life, if I had known that then would I have fought so hard or would I have let someone else win? I really don't know. Five years ago to the day as a newly crowned victor I had been strong and confident about my future and now I was fading fast. I had already beaten the 6 months doctors had predicted for me two years ago but now I was so weak I couldn't get out of bed and it hurt to swallow. I watch on TV as the newly crowned victor from one swaggers on stage full of confidence and looking as deadly as she did on the first day, nobody can tell a mere five days ago she had almost bled to death while winning.

The only reason I was here in the capitol was for medical treatment, but I am so weak now I have to be carried or stretchered everywhere. I am hidden away; nobody wants to see a dying victor we are supposed to be infallible. Even now in my state I am clinging to life just like in the arena I am holding on desperate to survive. Deep down I know I am fighting a losing battle and as Burrell said yesterday with his eyes so full of sadness "don't fight the inevitable, welcome it and maybe you will find peace in a better place".

**39th Hunger Games**

**District 4, male: Nigel Crawley**

**Won aged 18, died aged 54 in the Victors' Purge**

**Snapshot: Age 18, during the Reaping of his Games  
**  
"District 4, your male Tribute for the 39th Annual Hunger Games is... Nigel Crawley!"

At once, I feel Goosebumps. Sure, I'm rather tall by District 4 standards and I have experience with knives from working in the candy shop, but my chances of getting reaped were low. I only took Tesserae out once, but that was because I was displaced because my old house burned down, killing my parents.

With my head held high, I walk onto the stage. From the crowd, I can see my roommate, Kipton, begin to tremble. He turned nineteen a few months back, so he's out of the Reaping Bowl for good. Had I not moved in with him, I would've been already in the Games and dead because of all of the Tesserae I would have taken.

The Escort must be intimidated by my height (as I stand at least a foot above her), so she scurries over to the girls' Reaping Bowl.

"District 4, your female Tribute for the 39th Annual Hunger Games is... Autumn Farraday!"

No. Not Autumn. Not my ex-girlfriend, who acts sweet one minute, then manipulates everyone the next. She is going to be the death of me in this arena.

The Escort - who I haven't learned the name of yet because she got promoted from Escorting for District 9 last year - snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Give it up for Nigel Crawley and Autumn Farraday, your Tributes for District 4! Shake hands, the both of you!"

Without a word, I grab Autumn's hand and shake it. She mouths to me something, but I can barely hear her.

"What did you say?" I ask. Autumn smirks at me.

"We're allies in this Game, right?"

**40****th**** hunger games**

**District 2, Art Kidman, male**

**Won aged 15, died during rebellion aged 50**

**Snapshot: during 40****th**** hunger games**

I try and wash the blood from my hands in the stream, but its proving difficult to get out from under my nails. For the first time in this area I am completely alone, after escaping the career bloodbath I ran putting as much distance between myself and 1 as possible.

Some way to spend my 15th birthday, narrowly escaping the career bloodbath, I think the only reason the guy from 1 allowed me to escape is because I am so young, I'm not seen as a threat. I snort at that thought, it is dangerous underestimating your opponents and will lead to death, I may have been the youngest career in this games but I am much stronger than I look and my training score proved that. I had survived both the bloodbath and then the career break up so what's stopping me from winning the games! Nothing, I may be covered in someone else's blood and alone on my 15th birthday but at least I'm alive and, I am determined and confident I will reach my 16th and many more after that. If I succeed then I will be the youngest tribute ever to achieve this feat.


	5. Hall of fame

**41****st**** Hunger Games**

**District 9- Wheat Carpenter, male**

**Won aged 17, dies aged 51 in quarter quell bloodbath**

**Snapshot: between 50****th****-51****th**** games**

I wake up to the sounds of banging pots and pans, as I slowly open my eyes my vision blurry from tiredness, my head already banging. Through the haze I recognise the flaming hair of Flower, a small smirk on her face "wheat so glad you could join us" she says voice dripping with sarcasm. I groan in response and mange to croak "why the pans?"

She sighs shaking her head "well I tried calling your name but that didn't seem to work and pans were next thing to hand". It's only as her words sink in I realise I am not on my comfy bed but instead the hardwood floor of my sitting room. Flower must see my confused gaze "I found you passed out on your front lawn, thought it was best you didn't freeze to death so I out you on the sofa, you must have fell off during the night". There a pause in conversation and flower turns heading towards the archway leading to the kitchen "I'm making bacon sandwiches, I'm guessing you feel like shit".

I close my eyes when she leaves. I have to hand it to her the girl has patience; she still hasn't given up on me yet. I envy her in a way she actually seems to have a semblance of a life only a year on from her games. It's been nearly 9 years since my games and still I can't get over them. I drink to forget, and it has driven away nearly everyone I once cared for. The alcohol is the only thing that numbs the pain of my failure but in turn has caused me to become not quite there and a reliability, it drove away my parents and it keeps Fletcher the other victor at a distance and soon I'm sure it will do the same to flower. It's a small price I have to pay in order to feel nothing.

**Won 42****nd**** Hunger Games**

**District 3, Wiress Lister, female, **

**Won aged 17, 50 at quarter quell, throat slit by gloss**

**Snapshot: training for third quarter quell**

It's so frustrating not being able to verbalise my thoughts, my mind is constantly whirring, and I notice things that others brush over. I just can't get my thoughts out a many brush me off as a little unhinged, I guess I am really this problem stems back to the recaps after I won. I was okay if not a little shaken after my win but then at the recaps and interview I saw what my mind was capable. Up until then apart from the girl from in the final two I had never seen my plans play out in front of me. It was at the recaps I saw how dangerous and deadly my mind was. I spent hours watching victims of my plans and ideas die usually in excruciating and drawn out circumstances and it made me feel sick to my stomach. From that moment onwards I could no longer verbalises my thoughts, scared of what they may do. My intellect had saved me from the arena but I had to be careful because in the wrong hands, even in my hands it could bring pain.

Ever since then I trail off in sentences when my brain catches up with my mouth trying to stop potential dangerous facts getting into the world. It's frustrating as it has started to affect other areas of my life. The only person who understands me is Beetee, maybe it's because I was his mentor and have since spent so much time with him, or simply because he thinks along similar lines to me, he nearly also understands what I want to get out.

Now though my ability to notice things and how they work is essential and although part of me doesn't want to inflict damage I know I have use it for the greater good. The rebellion that we have been planning for ears is finally coming to a head. I and Beetee are integral to starting it, Katnis is the spark but it is up to us to make the explosion and help them escape the arena sending shockwaves throughout panem. Luckily katnis who seems wary of everyone has taking a liking to me and beetee, unlike so many others who she distrusts. So now I must share my ideas once more, I just hope I can get them out.

**43****rd**** Hunger Games**

**district 1, Whiskey Hatley, female**

**Won aged 17, dies 49 in capitol after quarter quell**

**Snapshot: during 57****th**** hunger games**

I watch with relief as my mentee Rocco after a long and brutal battle stands has ended a 14 year drought of games with no victor from one, it had even started to affect the number of volunteers we had over the past few years. this old only be good for one district 2 had starting to get too cocky for their own good, in recent games some of our tributes had even been rejected from the careers, which had been a huge blow to us.

I look at the scree Rocco will need patching up, starting with a new eye and some teeth. Before these games he was handsome and he will need a lot of work to get him back to that state. I have thought a lot about this moment a lot since he got to the final 5 and have considered not patching him up in light of what new victors have to do, but I don't think keeping him battered would help him, I'm not even sure the doctors would even listen to me I told them to keep him scarred. It doesn't matter though these are thing is can decide later, he is coming home and that's the important thing.

**44****th**** HungerGgames**

**District 2, Beau Conall**, **male**

**Won aged 16, died aged 47 in victors rebellion**

**Snapshot: 44****th**** hunger games**

I shiver as another blood curdling scream rips through the silence of the arena. When it stops I hear the whimpering and pleading from the girl from 6 who is the one being tortured. She is no longer begging to be let go but to be put out of her misery. I glance up and immediately regret it, barely recognisable she is a bloody mess, puncture wounds all over her body, her face is carved up, clear tear marks tracking through the blood. The crazed boy from 10 leans over her knife wielding "I told you to shut up, clearly you never learn". Motioning to the boy from 4 who stands there trembling in fear he holds open the girls mouth as 10 reaches in, pulls out her tongue. In one quick movement half the tongue is on the ground and gurgling whimper is the only thing I can hear. Me and my district partner exchange horrified glances, why did we let this maniac in our group! We are supposed to be the careers the most feared and fearsome tributes in the arena, but in these games we have become nothing more than his trembling minions sacred of this manic who we should have killed in the bloodbath. He has to be stopped if we didn't want to same fate to befall us.

**45****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 11, Chaff De Groot, male**

**Won aged 17, 47 by quarter quell- killed by Brutus**

**75****th**** hunger games last moments**

I was close, I knew it, number were dropping fast, faster than most normal games, so I knew district 13, Haymitch and the rest of the rebels would be acting soon. I may not know the whole plan but nobody in the arenas does, its' too risky. I know Beetee will act soon I have already seen too many of our number in the sky.

I have been trying and failing to catch up with the alliance all games, this arena is so confusing and constantly changing, more lethal than any I have ever seen so I have been spending more time just surviving than coming up with a plan. I missed my chance to meet up on the first day, to catch up with Johanna and co. Haymitch had told me not to approach Katniss until some of the rest of the alliance, she was too volatile even though me and Peeta got along, he may not be able to control her.

Most of my time has been spent in the forest, lurking up high, being up high will allow me to see them and my gut is telling me being up high will be near the escape route, something I can't miss because I don't think they will have time to wait for stragglers.

That's when I hear shouting. I pull myself up from the tree I was resting under and start running towards the shouting, stumbling occasionally over roots in the dark. Voices have erupted from all around now, something's happening, it must be time. as I hit the hill my grip tightens on my sword, I will encounter someone soon, I just hope I can blend into the background so I can suss out if they are friend or foe.

"Katniss" the shouts breaks through the air somewhere behind me and recognise the voice of Peeta. It sounds again with her shout returning form up the hill. I go towards her, where she is will be where the rescue is. I am almost there when I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Brutus steps out from behinds a tree as I fall to my knees trying to stop the flow from my neck in vain. Then I hear a grunt and through the dark see Peeta appear out of nowhere launching himself at Brutus. As my vision darkness I hear a body fall next to mine, I just hope it's the right one.

**46****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 7, Linden Kern, male**

**Won aged 16, 45 at quarter quell, dies in victors rebellion**

**Snapshot: 46****th**** hunger games**

Nobody thought the games would happen this year or people hoped it wouldn't. The capitol had been going through a time of change, firstly president Wyman had died of old age. He had tried to pass his position on to his son, but in a week his all his family was dead, through a series of tragic and mysterious accidents. Two of his family members had included his grandson and granddaughter the head and deputy head games makers. In the end only one remaining member was left, he wasn't even a blood relation, middle aged Cornelius snow the husband of his youngest daughter, someone had tried to take his life too through poison like his wife and their daughter but he had survived after a lengthy hospital stint.

Cornelius Snow Panem's new leader had only taken power a week before the reaping was due. They had still happened though and I was still here being raised into the arena, that nobody thought would be ready in time. My fist glimpse of the arena proved it to be quite basic; we were surrounded by grassland similar to last year's arena however the grass in this one slowly got higher the further you got from the cornucopia.

**47****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 9, Flower Knead, female**

**Won aged 18, dies in bloodbath of 75****th**** games**

**Snapshot: after victors interview of 47****th**** games**

I shiver as a breeze rustles my hair, waiting in the semi dark for President Snow. Still in my Victors interview outfit I feel a little exposed as it leaves little to the imagination just a clingy camouflage dress covered in flowers and vines to represent my method of winning and on this cool night it is not keeping me warm. I don't understand why I couldn't change before coming to meet president snow, but Wheat was very insistent I didn't keep him waiting, so I am here stand in the president gardens waiting.

"Ahh Flower my dear" smooth but cold voice cuts through he air and he emerges flanked by two hulking and armed guards. as he approaches I raise my eyes to meet his which are have a flicker of something I can't decide on lurking behind them, but something no the less I don't trust" so I nod my head in acknowledgement"

"It's a pleasure to meet you flower, our newest victor" he purrs getting too close for my comfort making me stiffen holding back the instinct to take a step back. He seems to notice this and smiles a predatory smile "no need to worry flower, I am just here to make sure we come to an understanding as your duties as a victor". Again my voice is lost somewhere in my throat so I nod. "I'm glad you are so willing to listen. as I sure you can see, victors are popular here in the capitol." he pauses and I say nothing so he continues "they invest a lot into you, some even spend a great deal of money to being you back alive through sponsorships". At this I frown, I barely received anything in the way of sponsorships in the arena, I was an outsider to win and it is only the popular that get stuff. Snow merely smiles "of course not everyone receives sponsor but hat doesn't mean people haven't shown an interest in your wellbeing and comfort. I am not asking you for anything now but next time you are in the capitol, you may want to meet these people who show and interest in you and you as is the polite thing to do". I nod and his smile returns spreading over his face as he leans in closer his sickly sweet breath tickling my ear "I' am glad you see this, because if you take care of those important in the capitol then I will make sure those you left at home are taken care of too". With this he turns and leaves, and I can finally draw and shaky breath. I don't know exactly what snow meant however know a threat when I hear one, and I got that loud and clear, I do as he says and my sibling will be safe.

**48****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 2, Brutus Zafira, male**

**Won aged 17, died in quarter quell- killed by Peeta**

**Snapshot: quarter quell reaping**

I don't know why some people are making such a fuss over this quarter quell, I mean it will give us a chance of showing who the best victor of all time is. Yes it will be hard and tougher than our first games but who wouldn't wan the title greatest victor of all time. I know this isn't the reason why the quarter quell is being held its trying to control the outer districts who I think are rebelling, they certainly have been training and sending away more peacekeepers than usual. It's now the day of the reaping, no women are volunteering, but the boys know I am. I was surprised the other guys didn't put up much of a fight for the right of volunteer. Basil is too old, Beau is weak and hates the games, Art is indifferent saying he doesn't need to prove himself and Jude has just started a family. Quartz is my only competition and since his games he has indulged himself, got out of shape. It just took a few words and a small tussle before even he backed down, though I don't trust him to try and steal away my rightful place as district 2 Victor tributes.

**49****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 6, Vespa Cassidy, female**

**Won aged 15, 41 at quarter quell died in victors purge**

**Snapshot: 49****th**** Hunger games**

I go the whole games alone until the end, when there are only three of us left. It's me District 7 girl and the maniac from district 4. I had really hoped district 4 had died in the earthquake but he hadn't, and imagining facing him sent shivers down my spine. When I run into the girl from 7 later that day, I do something reckless and brave, as she charges at me hold up my hands and scream "alliance" this causes her to pause momentarily, weapon still raised. I drop my hammer to the ground to show I mean peace "we have to pair up if we want to stand a chance against 4, he can't win it would be wrong" my voice comes out shaky; I have never felt so vulnerable in my life. A thoughtful look crosses her face before she lowers her weapon holding out a hand "allies" comes her surprisingly soft voice.

**2****d**** quarter quell/50****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 12, Haymitch Abernathy, male**

**Won aged 16**

**Snapshot: Fall out after the 50****th**** hunger games**

Coming home as victor should have been the happiest day of my life but, now I hate to think about it and when I do only drink will wash away the memoires. When I stepped off the train the crowds were cheering and chanting my name, nobody was there to greet me but I was told they were waiting in my new home. When I got there only molly was present her tear stained eyes told me it was bad. Apparently my whole family had died when my house caught fire yesterday; they had been moving the last of our stuff out of there. I felt devastated, empty, guilty and angry I knew this had been snows doing because I snubbed him at our talk, but at least I had molly. I soon noticed she was sick, the doctors didn't know why, she deteriorated quickly and within two week she died in my arms. "I knew what snow meant now when he had told me "pain can be long and drawn or quick but it still leaves the same mark"; I didn't know what he had meant at the time. I now had nothing and nobody to turn to, everyone I had loved was gone, all because I thought myself untouchable. It was better for district 12 if I kept myself away from them, if I got close they would only be hurt.


	6. Shot at a silver lining

**Hi a lot of these are victors from my other story "from tribute to victor" however i have tried to reference it as little as possible so it shouldn't confuse anybody who hasn't read it. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always ****welcome**

* * *

**51****st**** games**

**District 5, female: Solar May**

**Won aged 17, died aged 40 in quarter quell**

**Snapshot: training during the 3****rd**** quarter quell**

I only went to training once for the quarter quell, and that was for survival skills. It didn't matter really I knew everything I needed to as I had been doing research and training as soon as it was announced. I'm glad I was chosen, I think I would have volunteered anyway as my mentee and only other female victor gave birth only a month before the reaping. I hate what the capitol is forcing us to do, these aren't the faceless strangers like our first games, these are my friends, the only people in the world who understand what it's like to live through a hunger games. Yes we showed unity this evening at the interviews but it won't last when we are in the arena, we aren't victors for nothing, we are born survivors. That is why come tomorrow I will go it alone, only fighting when I need to because my best tactic is avoidance.

**52****nd**** Hunger Games**

**District 10, male: Stallion Friesian **

**Won aged 18, died aged 41 during quarter quell**

**Snapshot: goodbye before quarter quell**

Saying goodbye to my kids is the hardest, they are old enough to know what the hunger game are but young enough not to be reaped maisy is 11 while woody is 8. it kind both a blessing and a curse I had had six months to prepare for this moment, with only 4 winners split evenly male and female there was 50:50 chance I was going, and as like 13 years ago I was the one saying goodbye to my loved ones. First there have been the other victors, Tyson and Jessie, Tyson was to be our mentor in the capitol, while Jessie had pledged to stay behind and look out for all our families. I was glad of that, with the stirring of rebellion, they needed someone to look out for them. Jessie may be an old lady in her 70s but she is still fierce and a force to be reckoned with at times, plus as our fist victor she commands a lot of respect in our district from citizens and peacekeepers alike.

I have been told by peacekeepers I have one minute left. Both Maisy and Woody are clinging, arms tight around my neck as they sit in my lap, woody is crying while Maisy keeps repeating I have to win like last time. My beautiful wife Haley stand apart a little, I know she is trying to be strong, she knows my chances of returning are slim and I can see tears shimmering in her eyes. When the time is up I kiss my kids goodbye and they are ushered outside to their grandma. in out last moment alone Haley rests her forehead on mine closing her eyes, her voice is both stern and wavering as tells me to think of us at all times while in the arena. I nod and we share one last chaste kiss before she too leaves and I am alone.

It is just me and Marla now, since the announcement she has become distant, but she is my natural ally, I have known her for years. We may have both go it alone in our first games but for this one I want to reach out to her, she is my natural ally and could be the key to survival.

**53****rd**** games**

**District 2, female: Lyme Grant**

**Won aged 18, died aged 40 during rebellion**

**Snapshot: on the brink of the rebellion before 75****th**** games**

I may have been a district 2 victor but that didn't mean I was a fan of the hunger games, yes I had done all the compulsory training plus a little extra as extracurricular so I could be prepared just in case, but I hadn't believed any of the bull shit about brining glory to the district and it being an honour to compete. Yes winning brought benefits but how could killing other children be glorious or a prize that people emulated to do. My training was not in vain, it gave me an edge when my name was drawn at 18, that year the career pack was weak and I was the clear favourite and their leader. Being victor opened my eyes wider, I always knew district 2 was better off than most but I never knew how bad the outer districts had it until I went on the victory tour. From then on seeds were planted, I knew of the inequality in our society even in district 2 the capitols strongest ally and supporter I knew there were those who were unhappy. Then our chance came in the form of two victors of the 74th games, they had beaten the system, shown compassion and made people believe. I heard whispers of riots and disturbances in other districts and knew it was only a matter of time before district 2 had to choose. I knew which side I wanted to be on so oh so carefully started seeking out those who felt the same and spreading the seeds of discontent.

**54****th**** games**

**District 3, male: Beetee Franklin**

**Won aged 17, 38 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: district 13**

For once I am happy and my need almost fully met, back in district 3 even as a victor there was limitations on what projects I could work on. Obviously in district 13 there is limitation too but I seem to be the exception, I am exempt from certain activities, they just leave me in my underground bunker with my imagination and countless opportunities and I am thriving. yes there are limitation here all my inventions have to be geared towards fighting but, I am fine with this all my anger is channel into weapons, and for once the capitol cannot get their hands on it, these will be new weapons which will be used on them and finally they will understand what it's like. I have found a good assistant in young gale from district 12 and Katniss's "cousin" he too is driven by anger and injustice, he has big dreams and for someone with little schooling has impressive plans and head for technology.

I can see he is worried though, at even the mention of her name his eyes cloud over and he becomes distracted. While I barely leave the room in know when he leaves he goes to her. I do feel sorry for them really, and I do understand sort of. They are worried for their loved ones, and from the latest video from the capitol you know unspeakable things are happening to them. But this is war and there are always casualties. Peeta is a lovely young man, so selfless and kind but there is always casualty and unfortunately he may be one of them. I understand Finnck and Katnis's pain but they must realise worry and going almost catatonic will do their loved ones no good, they have to remain strong, channel their energies into something productive, they may be young but they need to learn quickly, giving up is not an option.

**55****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 4, female: Marina Kirby**

**Won aged 18, died aged 38 during the rebellion**

**Snapshot: 55****th**** Hunger games**

When my eyes focus on the arena surrounds I am confused, either side of me is a tall thick hedge making a narrow lane. About 100m or so the hedge seems to open out into a wide space where there lies a concrete table and a fountain which what I assume is the cornucopia for this year. Over the other side of the opening I can see other hedge lanes each has attribute at the entrance. I can only see three tributes, Mink the girl from one, Ayla the girl from three and a boy from 9. I bite my lip wondering what to do, I was planning on making a grab for weapons and then ditch so the careers couldn't coerce me into their group, but I have no idea who is either side of me and what paths are like once I'm in the opening where the cornucopia lies. I don't like the look of the cornucopia, I can't see the whole opening, it could be small, with not many places to run, narrow spaces mean more fighting and casualty's, good for the capitol audience but not good for my plan.

15 seconds left, and I see what I want a small water bottle right at my entrance opening, that what I'm going for and nothing else. My token a silver necklace can be used a weapon until I can get one off another tribute. I tense myself as the seconds slip by inching towards zero, when it hits I leap into action grabbing the bottle before darting back down my hedge ally twisting and turning quietly taking note of which route I take.

**56****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 10, female: Marla Hennesy**

**Won aged 17, died aged 36 during the quarter quell**

**Snapshot: 56****th**** games private session**

I fidget nervously as one by one tribute gets called up for there one on one session. To calm my nerves I start plaiting and re-plaiting my hair. I know what I'm doing but I'm just worried it isn't enough. Gabe doesn't look at me he has withdrawn again I want to comfort him but after he lashed out last time I'm too hesitant to try. After what seems an age I am called. My footsteps echo on the wooden floor the games makers above me on a balcony, none really paying me much attention all too busy chatting and drinking. I clear my throat and announce myself and a few spare me a glance. I frown and shout what I am planning to do before setting out to do it. I complete the obstacle course in what feels like record time and then quickly construct a few of the more fiddly traps I have learnt. No one seems to pay much attention and I can't help but feel annoyed.

I sigh as I leave, that didn't go as planned, I may not be the strongest of tributes but I have skills with rope and knots which can prove useful in games. but clearly it wasn't enough, I though with recent memorable games with winners winning using alternative means such as between, Solar and Beetee they would pay attention to tributes with other skills, but clearly I was wrong, games makers still prefer those with brute force, the traditional careers and my knot tiring skills pale in comparison.

**57****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 1, male: Rocco George**

**Won aged 18, died aged 36 during the victors purge**

**Snapshot: during 75****th**** games**

Since cashmere's and gloss's death the remaining district one victors in the capitol have not set foot inside the tribute centre. I have been glued to the TV though along with Nila, Whiskey and Eton while Ceylon flits around doing her capitol duties. Samite and Atlas chose not to come to the capitol this year, Samite is ill and atlas chose to stay and care for his friend.

I know something is up though, the other alliance is obviously protecting the mockingjay but there is something else I can't put my finger on. I know people aren't happy about the quell and since the last games I have heard rumours of discontent in the outer districts, plus it was a blow district 4 abandoned the careers this year. But I can feel something else happening around me, in the control room there was constant looks and whispers being exchanged. This isn't uncommon but my instinct was telling me something was up, something not all the careers districts were privy too, apart from maybe Ceylon! I'm not sure who else noticed but since arriving at the capitol she has taken to keeping a knife strapped to her leg.

**58****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 8, female: Cecelia Lane**

**Won aged 15, died aged 32 in quarter quell**

**Snapshot****: bloodbath of 75****th**** games**

After a moment's hesitation I dive into the water, I know my plan and my fate. of course I will out it off for as long as possible, I am not a victor for nothing and everything I am planning to do in this games screams against my natural survival instinct, but for once I must do what's right. I am doing this for my kids! If this goes to plan, there future will be safe and I will give anything for them to live in a world without fear, even if it means not being there to see it myself. The gold bangle dangles from my wrist remaining me of my fate, I have been given no specific instructions, and I have no particular role. but I know my strengths, which is fighting, and I am pretty sure I have been downgraded to cannon fodder, I am a stronger fighter and have to play to my strengths. I glance at woof who is still hovering on his platform, either too scared or too confused to move, but he is second on my priority list, if we are going to survive this arena for more than a day we both need a weapons once I have got them I will fetch woof.

Somehow I make it to the cornucopia island without attracting attention and I am glad to see, I haul myself on the beach and immediately make a dash for the nearest weapon a long machete and a handful of knives. As my hand closes around the weapon I hear a noise. I whip round and come face to face with Enobaria who has a small smile plastered on her face "hello Cecelia, you should have come, now district 8 will be wiped out in a day". my eyes spare a glance at Woof's platform where Gloss is swimming towards" thankfully woof has finally moved and is slowly doggy paddling away, but I know it's not quick enough". I gulp and tense for battle.

At first we are evenly matched I doge her blows and she blocks mine, my moment comes when I take out her legs, but I don't go for the killer blow, instead I stick to my instinct and turn to run. But as I turn cashmere steps in from of me and I feel a stab of pain in my abdomen. She doesn't look directly at me as she steps back and blood start pouring out. I keel forwards onto the sand which is being stained red around me. I see Cashmere feet walk off and I start to drag myself towards tot sea, to safety but soon I feel the cool touch of metal on my neck, I don't need to guess who it is Enobaria doesn't like being bested. As I feel the twist of the knife my world geos black.

**59****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 3, male: Brant Nobel**

**Won aged 16, died aged 32 in victors purge**

**Snapshot: 59****th**** Hunger games**

My moment of terrible glory came three days in; I had blagged my way into the career alliance, their leader the girl from one recognising the usefulness of my intellect and knowledge of explosives. I mean if you look at the past ten years of victors a fair few have won by using their brain and not through the traditional means of strength. Using that knowledge I had helped them narrow the field down to 12 in two days. They trusted me but I knew my time was limited once I had outlived my usefulness I would be the first to go. So when out on guard duty the night of the third day I deployed my plan. I had kept one explosive from the platforms hidden from the careers. Shaking with anticipation I creep away as far as I trust my throw, then I turn round back to face my "allies" and hurl it though the air. Luckily my aim is true. The bang rings in my ears and I am thrown backwards, and my eyelids burn from the brightness of the light. I lie there aching my skin tingling and am rewarded with the sound of 6 consecutive bangs symbolising the careers demise.

**60****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 7, male: Blight Hayes**

**Won aged 17, died aged 32 in quarter quell**

I watch in slight awe as the 74th hunger games slowly draws to an end. Not because any of my tributes are in it, they died back on the first day; they were nothing but scared children, no hopers. Usually I would then tune out, that was what I did until I heard the stirrings about her. so I watched, I'm not sure what to make, from her score and her demeanour and Haymitch's rants I knew she had a chance, but most of the time she came across as nothing more than a strong tribute looking out for herself and no one else even though she was supposed to be part of this soppy love interest story. but then she does things and I see the anger, the rebellious undertones and the fire that others see all the time, the one people are talking about using as a symbol for our cause. The fools in the capitol have gone gaga for this love story; however I see it for what it truly is an act. Yeah he may be madly in love with her but she isn't, the look she gives him isn't one of love it's one of debt, she owes him something and I definitely didn't miss her raise her bow however momentarily when it was announced only one could live.

for our cause the ending could not have been better, it has shaken things up, shown the world rules can be broken if you fight hard enough, as long as the boy Peeta survives we will have two winners and two winners means change.


	7. Do I feel lucky? well do ya punk!

**61****st**** games**

**District 6, female: Camomile Carr **

**Won aged 15, dies aged 29 in quarter quell**

**Snapshot: quarter quell**

I perch up in the trees up in the shade shying away from the sun; the sun is too bright and hurts my eyes. Unfortunately I can't escape the heat; the heat is unavoidable unless I am in the water, but being in the water means being vulnerable, to attack from both friends and foe. I know I won't make it out of the arena this time but I'm not ready to die yet, not for nothing anyway.

I take a bite hoping it will calm the ache in my stomach, but my body is craving something it can't have, it craves the morphling I gave up the night before the arena, well I would have had to give it up anyway but at least I feel like it was my choice this way. Since being chosen I have been trying to cut back on the morphling, for once I listen to the small part of me that says no, that says stop and although my body hates me for it for once my mind is starting to clear. It may not be fully functional, probably damaged beyond repair like my body, but at least I am aware of my surroundings now. I am also aware of the state that has become me, I am no longer strong willed, thoughtful girl of before the arena the first time, and I am not the ruthless cut off girl of the arena. At only 29 my body is frail and shrunken from years of morphling and trying to forget.

I am snapped out of my daze by shouts and cry, they are voices I recognise voices of my secret allies. carefully I start pulling myself through the dense trees and the scene that unfurls before me shows I am almost too late, the three are surrounded, dead bodies and arrows everywhere and all now in hand to hand combat with an orange ball of rage. I see it before it happens one ball heading straight at the boy who paints, he is trying to help his friend and he is about to pay the ultimate price. For once I am in control of my body and fling myself towards them. For one last time I feel like the girl who survived the arena, brave and driven by fear. Screaming like a banshee I embrace my fate, by embracing the monkey and in return I feel it razor like canines drive into my flesh.

**62****nd**** games **

**District 2, female: Enrobaria Lestat**

**Won aged 17, aged 30 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: aftermath of 62****nd**** games**

I don't get any time for myself on the flight back to the capitol, once in the hover craft I am whisked onto a table and laid on my stomach. physicians in white coats are immediate ion me and the strong smell of antiseptic and reached my nostrils and a cool but stinging presence ripples up my back as they clean the wound left by the mace blow. I lie there taking the pain trying not to wince as fresh stinging pain prickles on my hand where the cut is and then as a nurse tips my head to one side on my split eyebrow where my district partner hand punched me. "Water" I ask, and have to repeat myself several a times before a white coat come over with a glass. As doctors are tending to my hands me she has to raise the glass to my lips. When I open my mouth I see her wince and flinch momentarily away and I feel a small wave of triumph, I will clearly be one of the feared and respected victors.

as the cold water hits my lips I the taste of my final opponents blood doubles and I want to spit it out and cleanse my mouth, however there is nowhere to spit so I swallow and request more. I don't get a chance to get any more though as I feel a sharp pain of a needle in my arm and everything goes black.

When I come too my mouth is dry and when I open my eyes I realise my location has changed. I am now in a white room and alone, my mouth now longer tastes of blood but all chemical. I rise form my bed and am surprised by how well I feel, the deep cut on my hand is now merely a pale red line. I see a jug of water at the end of a table and I mirror, curious to see how my back has healed I down a glass and approach the mirror. I turn and raise my gown peering over my shoulder; I am shocked by what I see. My attention is immediately diverted from the healing mace blow on my back and too my mouth as I see a flash of gold. Quickly turn back and press my nose up against the mirror opening my mouth. Instead of my pearly white teeth, I now have a mouth of pointy canines tipped with gold.

**63****rd Hunger**** Games**

**District 9, female: April Tang**

**Won aged 16, quarter quell 28**

**Snapshot: 63****rd**** hunger games**

I can barely stop myself trembling as I stir the broth I am cooking. My heart is beating uncontrollably in my chest and I can feel beads of sweat collecting I'm my hairline. I take a deep breath to calm myself, I have to act normal, and if I act out of the ordinary me they will suspect something. McNultey the huge boy form one calls over "that food nearly done yet". Feeling slightly calmer I manage to reply "almost". I glance around; none of the careers are paying attention so no one sees as I lean over and spoon a small amount into my bowl before dropping the lead poison mushrooms and strychnine seeds into the main pot.

I can feel the panic begin to rise in my chest again as I spoon out the rest of the careers food. I have felt sick since the careers took an interest in me in training, you can't say no to the careers unless you want to be killed first into the arena, so since that second day I have been part of the career pack and living on egg shells. As I hand out the food, like I have the past four days I get a couple of thanks as everyone tucks in. I try my best to act normal and when the boy from 2 thanks me I feel a lump in my throat for what is about to happen to them, they are not all bad, but it is something I need to do in order to survive.

Nothing happens for a few hours but around midnight I am woken form my slumber with Sapphire the girl from one calling me on duty early as she I feeling sick. Slowly but surely the vomiting begins. Soon our whole camp is filled with groans and as people stagger off to the bushes for privacy. In the panic I quickly collect my things occasionally emitting a fake groan to not arouse suspicion. Soon though McNultey catches on and is watching me like a hawk so I can't escape. Luckily for me though tiny the girl from 4 starts hallucinating and lets out a ear splitting scream thrashing around in her sleeping bag and screeching incomprehensible words and reaching for her weapon. I feel sorry for the girl who looks terrified her eyes glazed over seeing things that aren't there but it gives me the distraction I need to slip off into the night.

I run all night not daring to stop and am soon rewarded in the early hours of the morning with 3 cannon blasts. The careers may have seen my potential with weapons but they never found out my true weapon which was poisons.

**64****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 2, male: Jude Hardy **

**Won aged 18, 29 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: between 65-67****th**** hunger games**

_I could see them glaring at me hate and blood lust I their eyes. I knew what was coming and I couldn't escape my bonds tying me to the tree was too tight. Sweat trickled down my neck as I tried to keep my breathing slow deep and calm but my heart betrayed me and was hammering in my chest on the brink of explosion. This is what happened when you betrayed the careers abandoning them for an outer district boy. _

_They had seen to it Gordie had suffered just like I was about to now. My district partner walks towards me his eyes lifeless, knife in hand. He leans in close to me his lips almost on my ear his breath tickling my neck. "Be sure to out on a brave show, you'll be joining your precious Gordie soon". I suppress a shiver as I feel the cool metal blade on my wrist and then the bonds are gone. It's not over though and it's now four on one, they are surrounding me like predators, armed and deadly sick smiles on their faces. He throws me a knife which I duly catch the smirk in his voice unbearable "we wouldn't want the fight to be unfair now would we". His gang laugh and I tense preparing for battle. It's futile though and as the ring closes in around me I know my fate, I get one good jab before I feel the first stab tear into my skin._

I jerk awake covered in sweat and sobbing. I takes me a moment to realise I am in my bed in my house in victors village. This just sends a whole new wave of guilty sobs through my body. I try to slow my ragged breathing and shake the nightmares from my head.

During the day I am completely normal if not a slightly intimidating victor. At night she always haunts my dreams, it I the only kill I regret in the arena. Her perceived betrayal unleashed a jealous animal in me and she suffered the consequences, just as I suffer them now when I relive her death through her eyes every night.

**65****th**** hunger games**

**District 4, male: Finnick Odair**

**Won aged 14, 24 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: 70****th**** hunger games reaping**

"_And the girl tribute is …Annie Cresta" I snap out of my daze, I know that name. A girl from the 16s section started moving forward her dark brown hair falling carelessly over her shoulders and although I can't see them I know she has the same green eyes as her brother. She has grown since I last saw her, which must have been about 2 or so years ago. As she climbs the steps she appears calm. Then I search him out in the crowd, this was his first year of freedom. Our eyes lock, sure we had grown apart since my victory, partly me pushing him away trying to keep people safe but his eyes find mine and I know in one look what he is asking me to do. George Cresta, my oldest friend is asking me to bring his sister home alive._

"Finncik" I am brought out of my own thoughts of this morning reaping's. The word has an air of surprise about it as Annie halts in the doorway momentarily before taking a step inwards and letting our male tribute Poseidon Green come into the room. As she approaches me she hesitates, I know how she's feeling. She used to spend so much time tagging after me and her brother as a kid, she was affectionate, caring and always thought he best in people. Now here she stands in front of me no longer a tiny child both familiar and a stranger at the same time "Come here" I say holding out my arms "George would never forgive me if I didn't look out for his little sister". Annie visibly relaxes and steps into my open arms, giving me a fleeting embrace before settling down at the table.

**66****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 1, male: Gloss jewel**

**Won aged 17, dies aged 26 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: quarter quell reaping**

I've known it was going to happen beofre my name is even called out, its just too good a telvison, it doesn't matter how popular we are ever since the quarter quell was annouced I knew me and cahmere would go back "Gloss Jewel" unnike cashere hwose name got called a few minutes before mine I don't look suripsed, I feel blanck inside but as usual I have learnt to put on the face eveyone wans to see, the carefree, confidnet career. That is who I am and who I have to be if I want ot come back. Pulling myself to my full height I go stand next to my sister thwoing an arm round her for good show. Even though I told her she didn't belive me, we have both been so well behaved she thought we would be left alone. I knew better though with the actions of Katniss from 12 none of us were safe in fact the more popular you were the more in danger you were becaue poluarity could lead to power.

I smile as the crowd cheers,we are both strong , young and undamedged from our games, we stand a good chance of coming back. plus we have each other, cahmere is my little sister and we will work as a team and a good one at that. I am still a career though and since knowing I would be sent back part of me is closing off, cashmere may be by little sister but I want to live and iif it came down to me and her I would show no mercy and I know she would do the same, we are born survivours and nothing can change that.

**67****th**** hunger games**

**District 1, female: Cashmere jewel**

**Won aged 16, died aged 24 at quarter quell**

**Snapshot: in the capitol: 71****th**** hunger games**

I stand there outside the restaurant shivering in the cold wishing I had been provided with a jacket of some sort, usually there is no need for one if the capitols at this time of year, but the past few weeks have had unusually cold winds making it chilly. This is one of the nicest and more popular restaurants in the capitol and I have been there a few times before. I stare down at the scrap of paper with a name time and place scrawled across it; it is someone I have never met before, someone new. I can guess what they will be like though, middle aged man a similar age to my dad with more money than he knows what to do with and uninteresting stories that I will have to smile and nod along to. At least I am getting a nice meal out of it, though I would much rather be curled up in my bed back at the training centre, I have had a long day, being up at the crack of dawn trying to make my tribute more likable for the interviews. She is a strong tribute and her training score will take her far, but she has a cruel streak and is way too self-confident for her own good, I may not have been a mentor for long but I already know she is not victor material, she will most likely die in the final career breakup or while underestimating a weaker opponent.

"Cashmere" I turn and greet the voice that comes from a man with ridiculous blonde curly wig and violet eyes plastering a fake smile on my face, my capitol mask slipping on. Unfortunately this is the downside of being a popular victor, I may have everything I ever wanted at home, but ultimately I have to play the game in order to keep it, nothing in life comes for free.

**68****th**** hunger games**

**District 5, female: Moxie Adams**

**Won aged 18, died aged 25 during victors purge**

** Snapshot: 68****th**** hunger games**

I shiver in the cold, pulling the blanket around me tighter. My body is aching, sore and my joints frozen into the huddled position, it is screaming for sleep, which I am refusing to give it any. Not while he is still out there somewhere. Just thinking about it makes me feel nauseous, when I stumbled across the girl from 4 yesterday I was prepared to fight he careers had split up when the food ran out on day 3 and she looked worse for wear with a limp and black eye and red bloodshot eyes. But instead of grabbing her sword she just screamed at me to run and get out of here because he is coming. Maybe it was the panic in her voice and the fact she was career but it I become unnerved and lowered my weapon while she carried on staggering towards me uttering the same instruction to get out, or I will go the same way Danny had gone. it was only when I heard crashing from the trees the other side of the clearing did I turn tail and dash into the nearby trees, but curiosity and stupidity got to me and I scaled a nearby tree concealing myself and watched what turned into a horror story unfold. 4 carried on liming dragging herself towards the trees and then the Titus the boy from 6 appeared. Even from far away I knew something was wrong, he wore the clothes of other tributes, all of which were stained in blood and the way he moved almost seemed like an animal stalking his prey. 4 gave up running and turned to face him raising her sword. 6 seemed undeterred and carried on his charge pulling out a spear last minute.

The battle was short the girl from 4 injured and exhausted, and 6 soon ends it with a nasty spear in her eye. immediately he takes her jacket and pull off her shoes and socks and starts rummaging through her small pack, upon finding nothing he lets out a small growl and courses over the girl's body, it is only when I hear the snapping of bone and he comes away with a bloody mouth I see what he is doing and why she was so scared. Horrified I'm frozen in my hiding place wishing I had just run and not looked back. Within second it is over and the capitol aircraft has knocked him out to retrieve the body, but I have already seen too much and as soon as he lies there lifeless on the ground I run and haven't stopped running since.

**69****th**** hunger games**

**District 7, female: Johanna Mason**

**Won aged 16, 22 at quarter quell**

I come back to the training centre feeling dirty presidents snows words still ringing in my ears. The further I got from his mansion and the shock wears off the angrier I was get. I had just defied all odds and won the frickin hunger games, in order to do that I had done horrible things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Wining was supposed to make me free why do now have to pay even more for my freedom and family safety! It wasn't fair. Does the capitol even have that power? I mean yeah there were peacekeepers in the districts but President Snow can't get to me out there he can't actually control individual people lives, it must just be an empty threat so I don't start misbehaving huh, he clearly doesn't know anything about me, telling me not to do something is like waving a red flag at a bull. He can't have that much power; it must be an empty threat, because if you do it once then he can hold it over you over and over again, and I for one refused to be bullied into doing more things I don't want to.

I don't realise how angry just thinking about it has made me until I hear a cough and realise I have been standing in my room and chucking things on the floor. I blink back into reality, he mirror that hung on my wall is shatter into millions of pieces on the floor and along with all the fancy capitol clothes I have been forced to wear over the past few days. John and Blight stand in the doorway staring at me, "Want to talk about it" Blight offers to which scowl at them and say "no", so shaking their heads they turn and leave john offering one small nugget of advice "don't worry we will be gone in a few hours and then we don't have to come back for another year". I stand there breathing heavily and take in his words, he is right, our train is in a matter of hours and then I can escape this disgusting place for another year. As my breathing slows my anger abates slightly, there is no point worrying about it now, I am going home to my family, where I can stay and protect them.

**70****th**** hunger games**

**District 4, female: Annie Cresta **

**Won aged 16, quarter quell aged 21**

I scream and thrash against Liz the girl from one's grasp but she is stronger than me and merely laughs her high cruel voice silencing me as she yanks my arm back further forcing me to face the fight playing out in front of us. Poe and Gregson, her district partner fighting it out. "We have been waiting for this moment Annie, ever since you sneaked away from us. Me and Greg have planned this moment you were selfish for dragging Poseidon into this he will pay the ultimate price and you will watch". I shake my head trying to summon courage to talk back but my mouth is bone dry and I only whimper. This causes Liz to laugh"You are so weak we; after we have finished with you will wish you died in the bloodbath". I want to close my eyes or look away but I can't, looking away seems like I'm expecting Poe to lose which may not happen. It looks like its going that way though when the remaining three careers ambushed us only moments ago Poe sustained a deep cut in his shoulder before he cut down Elton from 2 whose body now lies meters from my feet. Now he and Gregson are wrestling and the longer it takes the more Poe losses ground and blood. There is a horrible crunch as Poe crushes Gregson's fist and his spear falls to the floor. Almost simultaneously Liz kicks out my legs and I fall painfully to the ground my arm coming dangerously close to breaking causing me to cry out, at my cry Poe runs towards me. I see it coming seconds before it happens Poe is nearly in touching distance of me when Gregson rises up Elton's sword in hand "Poe" I scream his name and he turns weapon raised but it's too late, my next word dies on my lips as Gregson swings down on Poe's neck.

Everything slows as Poe's head falls at my feet; I feel a strangled cry escape my lips as our eyes meet mine filled with tears his lifeless a concerned expression still etched on his face. His concern for me is what killed him, it's my entirely my fault. A cruel laugh brings me back to life "Take a good look 4 that will be you soon" Gregson grins a triumphant smile on his face.

I'm not sure what happens but something inside me snaps, how he can laugh at death, a death he caused, the death of a kind and generous soul like Poe, some one who reminds me so much of my brother back home. For a moment I am overwhelmed by a strength and anger I have never felt before, jerking I release myself from Liz's hold and pick up Poe's sword. It feels heavy in my grasp but don't hold it for long. I stab forward and bury it up to the hilt into a still laughing Gregson before pulling it out and turning on a shocked Liz. She too soon crumples to the ground a hole in her stomach. But her voice brings me crashing down into reality "Finally found your killer instinct huh, too bad it didn't find it to return the favour for your partner, and save his life like he saved yours". At this the sword in my hand feels like it is burning my flesh and I drop it to the ground. I take in my surrounding four bodies are scattered on the floor, two, well three of them because of me, I am a killer!.

Tears blur my vision and panic rises in my throat, I am a killer! I did this!, these people died because of me!. My legs quiver with the effort of standing and I'm sure I can smell blood in the air , it feels like i'm breathing it in, like its clogging my lungs. Everything is threatening to overwhelm me as I start coughing like I'm about to be sick, I can't stay here, not with these accusing eyes staring at me. A cough reminds me Liz is still next to me and breathing "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I whisper over and over before running from the scene. I don't take anything with me it's all tainted, with blood and death deaths that are all my fault. As I run I keep seeing the deaths play over in my mind burning into my retinas and I keep mumbling sorry over and over as another death plays out.

I am a killer and I can never take it back.


	8. The final countdown

**So we are at the final chapter, thank you to all of you who have stuck with this I hope you enjoyed it. **

* * *

**71st Hunger Games**

**District 2, female: Kia Belle**

**Won aged 17, died aged 21 in victors Purge**

**Snapshot: Age 19, between 73****rd****-74****th**** Hunger Games**

I can't help but wince when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, it's the only one left in my house and even after two years I still am shocked when I see my reflection. I used to be beautiful with my fair skin, raven hair and sapphire eyes, I used have people wrapped around my little finger and follow my every whim. That's all changed now; the boys who used to adore me avoid my gaze. My beauty helped win my games and now it was gone, I run a finger over my scars, one past my left eye, one across my mouth and the long one that goes forehead to nose and then the massive burn on my arm that splashes onto my hip and thigh, the ones I cover up at all times, I can't help but shudder. The girl from one who did this to me out of anger and jealously may have ruined my beauty but according to Enobaria she saved my future. I know she is right I have seen what the capitol does to their beautiful winners, but I wish children didn't flinch when they saw me in the street!

**72****nd**** Hunger Games**

**District 9, male: Rye Wade**

**Won aged 17, died aged 20 during rebellion**

**Snapshot: 72****nd**** Hunger Games**

I race towards the cornucopia, going against my mentors instructions, but in order to have a fighting chance I need a weapon, and I am fast. I am the second to reach the cornucopia the girl from 4 the first, but she is frozen. I take advantage of this but soon find out why, there are no weapons here! My mind races as I quickly search every corner but see nothing, just survival supplies. I have to act quick, I grab one of the bigger of the backpacks and sprint away ducking under the swinging fist of district 2 male and run without glancing back hoping nobody is following. I run until my lungs are screaming for respite and taking quick stock of my surroundings I can see I'm alone so slump down the trunk of a tree gasping for breath and allow my heart to slow down. Slowly my breathing calms and I can't help but feel a smile creep over my face, I survived the bloodbath, and nobody from district 9 in five years has survived the bloodbath. My smile stops and I am brought back to reality by six consecutive bangs. Six deaths, one of them most likely my district partner, having a limp arm is a disadvantage in our district, it stops you from working but in the hunger games it's an automatic death sentence. The bangs brought me back to reality I may have survived the bloodbath but this is only the beginning.

**73****rd**** Hunger Games**

**District 1, female: Ceylon Posy **

**Won aged 17, Died in victors purge aged 19**

**Snapshot: 73****rd**** Hunger Games**

I shiver and pull my jacket tighter around my bodytrying to fend off the cold. I close my eyes and imagine the fire I had spent hours perfecting to make in training but couldn't make in this barren arena. All there was to this desolate arena was snow rocks and ice, I complete death trap we had already lost two of our pack to shifting snow which threw them down a crevice. I longed for the warmth of my fellow tributes, the only way we could stay warm at night was to curl up together in balls, zipping all sleeping bags together sharing what little body warmth we had, numbers has dropped liked flies into eh arena with nights being interrupted by cannons. It was only day four and there was only seven of us left, four of us left.

We had promised each other we would stay as a group until there were only us left, as none of us could survive by ourselves, but we were careers and none of us could trust each other so each night we buried our weapons then slept on top of them. I wasn't stupid though I was never going to win in a straight out fight between the careers so I had come up with a plan. Uncurling from my hunched ball I get up and brush snow off my legs and pick up a thick icicle I had broken off cliff face earlier today. I weigh the icicle in my hand, heavy and slippery but rock hard, as good as any dagger. Silently I creep over to my sleeping comrades, and act quickly and quietly. the first blow takes out he boy from four straight through the neck, his strangled cry causes the others to wake, but it's too late, I four's district partner as she struggles to realises herself from her sleeping bag. I get her in the temple. two I clever though and knocks me off balance by pushing the bodies towards me, but even he isn't quick enough, he take one glancing blow with white hot searing pain flash on my chest as I lunge towards him and sink the icicle deep into his heart. That's when my weapon finally gives way and I hear a snap which could be the icicle it could be his sternum. But I don't care, dropping the weapon back off and stagger away I'll have to wait for them to remove the bodies before I can get the supplies. I am now alone, either I have made the biggest mistake of my life, or I have just won the games, only time will tell.

**74****th**** Hunger Games**

**District 12, female: Katniss Everdeen**

**Won aged 16, quarter quell 17**

**Snapshot:** **life after the rebellion**

Slowly things started to become routine and people started returning to district 12 and slowly life started to creep back into the district. With people came normality, not everything went back to normal though bombed out buildings still scattered the landscape, and not everyone returned, some because they were no longer with us and others because memories were too painful. I had to fight memories every day, at the first the smallest things could set me off, but as time slipped by I learnt to embrace the memories good and bad. I couldn't avoid them, they had happened and I couldn't change that. Some things did still smart though, mum not returning hurt me more than I expected, and it took a long time not to expect Gale to pop up with the rest of the Hawthorns who also moved districts. But for every person who left, new people have crept into my life as hard as I tried to keep them out at first. Peeta and Haymitch became family, all of us dysfunctional, damaged and volatile in our own way, but family none the less, and a close one at that. Greasy Sae and her granddaughter still come every other day to check on me and Peeta, bringing us her stews, something I am now I have started looking after myself again I am sure she does out of kindness, though our conversations are few. Thom and Delly and her little brother have also become fixtures in mine and Peeta's life, while Thom is one of my few connections to life before the games and rebellion, Delly refuses to let me block her out and her brother a mini boy version of her, friendly with not a bad word to say about anyone or anything her optimism is infectious.

**74th Hunger Games**

**District 12, male: Peeta Mellark**

**Won aged 16, quarter quell aged 17**

**Snapshot: Torture**

I have only just drifted off to sleep when Johanna's screaming begins. At first I can hear her trying to grit her teeth and the occasion grunt with the background buzz of electrify but soon the buzz increases and screams are torn from her lips. I want to reach out and help her, but I can't even see her, our cells are back to back so we can only hear the others pain but I still try, crawling to the edge of my cold stone cell I press myself against the bars and call her name "Johanna, it will be over soon. Just be strong" but my calls go ignored not that it stops me trying. But as the buzz and screams die down I know it is now my turn and trying my best I shrink to the back of my cell. First the pictures start, they appear on my wall like the faces that appear in the sky during the games. They all show the same person Katniss, Katniss, killing, Katniss fighting, Katniss and Gale, I have seen these pictures before, some I know are from the games and others I have no idea if they are real or fake. but I can already feel bad memories surfacing and the only thing I can do is close my eyes and place my hands over my ears trying to sink pull up the memories I know to be mine. But it's at that point I feel the needle sink into my side, they can get me at all times now with the dark gun, injections now longer have to be big and done in white sterile hospital rooms. I rip out eh needle but it is already too late, everything starts to haze and colours swim in my minds eyes. What once seemed so solid now starts to blur and the audio of the videos start to seep into my ears and the burning picture of blood stained Katniss looms into view with me bloodied and battered below her. Is that real? I know I am missing a leg but did she do that, it's definitely my blood on her hands but everything is so hazy it's hard to tell. I try to fight the confusion but it's hard, what gives me strength is Katniss but she is also my enemy? No. she is more than that, she is special she is strong she is beautiful and determined, she is the mockingjay and she is deadly.

As I slump on the floor and sink into myself , my eyes watch the pictures on the wall, I can hear myself shout at them, but whether they are words of protest like my head is trying to tell me or words of anger I do not know


End file.
